Scenario
by 0-fruitdrop-0
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke: Scenario One to Five. An imaginary outcome?
1. Blood Turned to Tears

Author: Fruitdrop

Title: As I Lay Dying

**Blood Turned to Tears**

It hurts. It hurts. Oh God – He doesn't know which will kill him first: The pain (overwhelming, hot, burning, destructive pain) in his head or the ache (dull and monotonous, but just as bad as the other) in his heart. Through his white-hot pain he feels liquid on his cheeks – he doesn't know if it's tears or blood and if it's blood is it his own or his adversary's, enemy's, friend's, brother's?

I am sorry, he says, so sorry, he cries. I have to do this. I have to protect them. The pain is everywhere, his whole being is feverish, red, red, red, everything he sees is pain and red and pain.

I will take your burdens onto myself, he screams, roars, begs. This is what he has to do, since this is exactly what he is – a sacrifice.

And Kyuubi roars.


	2. Superman

Author: Fruitdrop

Title: Ohrbooten

**Superman**

Of course Sasuke-teme would hit the target. He always hit the target. There wasn't a freaking target in the whole world super-teme couldn't hit (dead on, bull's eye). Just as there was no test Sasuke-teme couldn't ace and no girl he couldn't make go all hearty-eyes on him.

On top of it, Sasuke-teme always looked good – at everything he did. Even if Naruto played a prank on him. 

He had everything Naruto missed and wanted – a family, friends, skill, acceptance. He never had to fight for simple things, never had to go without the love of a mother, sibling, father. But Naruto couldn't – and wouldn't – blame him for that. It wasn't Sasuke's fault that he had no parents or siblings. 

And, Naruto thought when he was on his way home from training and Sasuke still was throwing Shuriken at the training pole even though he already got an A for his skills, since there was no on expecting anything of him, he was free and there was no one he could disappoint. Because from the Old Man Hokage's lectures about pranks and destroying things and from his pitiful and accusing look he knew that disappointing someone was a far worse feeling than being laughed at.


	3. Build a Bridge

Author: Fruitdrop

Title: Limp Bizkit

**Build a Bridge**

Naruto knew that he would always wait for Sasuke. That he would always reach out into his darkness and grab every opportunity to pull him out of it. He knew that he would always wait on the other side of the bridge they built together and which Sasuke had yet to cross.

And he also knew that Sasuke would always try and break it down, destroy it, crumble it, kill it. Because destruction and pain is everything Sasuke had ever known.

But every time Sasuke would tear it down, Naruto would build it up again. Again and Again and Again. Because Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't evil deep inside. He wasn't insane. He was just afraid to cross it. So Naruto would wait and build it up if Sasuke burned it down because one day, Sasuke would come home.


	4. Look At Me

Author: Fruitdrop

Title: Sum 41

**Look at Me**

Look at me is what he screams. Through his pranks (I saw him scrubbing the Third's face free of paint again yesterday), through his ridiculous orange jumpsuit and his bright smile and shining blue eyes.

Look at me is what he cries.

Look at me is what he says to me, pleading, begging to be acknowledged, to be accepted.

He knows what others say. That he is "that one". A monster. Apparently they found an answer to the question he still asks himself. Who is he?

Look at me, he says. All I am is me. He smiles. Not a monster, not "that one". Just me. He looks back at me, eyes bright, hoping for acceptance, to be acknowledged.

Look at me, he whispers.

And I understand. He looks at me with the same look I always gave my father and Itachi used to give me.


	5. Gehenna

Author: Fruitdrop

Title: Slipknot

**Gehenna**

Show me your heart, Naruto. Can you really take on all my hatred? Are you strong enough?  
>A snort.<br>I am insane, Naruto. Can you compete with this? Can you? I will crush you, Naruto. My hatred will. It will destroy you.

Konoha is what made me into this. It's what drives me, what drove to this. We all are just the sum of everything we experienced.

And I will bring judgment, Naruto. I will end it. I am judgment. Konoha ridiculed my family long enough. It will be perfect. I can already smell their blood and the scent of their burning bodies. I can hear their cries. Every time I close my eyes I see their beautiful village burning and crumbling, their smile pealing from their face when the heats melts it all. Their screams of pain and agony are the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard, Naruto. I am going to crush them.

They will suffer, just like Itachi did. And so much more. I can hear their cries, Naruto. Can you save them? Can you save them and me and yourself? Can your really save everyone? I already told you – I am insane. Because everything comes at a price – the power of the Sharingan destroys the one holding it. Just as Konoha sacrificed a whole clan and made my brother the villain and betrayed me. Just for a little peace.

So, tell me, Naruto. Can you take it all onto yourself? My hatred, their hatred, everything? And can you really save my from my fate?

I don't think you, Naruto. You don't have it in you. You don't have what it takes to kill someone you claim to consider a brother in cold blood like I did. And it's the only way I will stop, Naruto. Because I am insane. Naruto, tell me, can you stop me? Can you k-

He felt the pain a few seconds to late. It was overwhelming, taking over his whole being and burning his skin, burning, burning, white-hot pain.

You're wrong, Sasuke. I can. Because this is the only way to save you.

And Sasuke smiled.


End file.
